


Hard Mist

by Lecai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Femdom, Gags, Masturbation, Multi, Original Character(s), Restraints, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecai/pseuds/Lecai
Summary: Reaper always seeks the solitude of one specific alleyway, a dark corner in the world just for himself. At some point, he's not alone in the corner anymore, and the newcomer starts getting closer every time she's there. Until she's on top of him, riding him, pressing him down into the bedsheets.





	1. Chapter 1

Cassie knew she’d find him here. The alley was abandoned save for the two of them, as it usually was, and she stepped past the same trash bins that had already been turned over a week or so ago. In front of her, almost invisible in the shadows surrounding him, Reaper leaned against the wall with his black coat wound tightly around his body, looking out into the street. She had learned early on that he wasn’t watching anyone in particular. He just stood there in the early evening until deep into the night, gazing at the people walking through his view.

At some point, she had checked the shops on the opposite side of the street.  _Maybe he’s staking out a location_ , she had thought, but that possibility hadn’t survived a cursory inspection. A laundry shop and a corner store stood squeezed in between the three or four story-high residential houses that made up most of the city block.

 _He’s just watching._ Cassie was watching him in turn. The first time she had come through the alley from behind him she had almost chatted him up, wondering how the hell the person had managed to get the costume so perfect. Something had held her back, had frozen her in place until realization had sunk in. From then on, she had come back, sometimes chancing on Reaper sulking in the shadows of the alley, sometimes finding it empty. She could never decide which outcome creeped her out more.

She pulled out her phone and searched the news. A pattern had emerged over the last few times she had managed to find him here, and she was determined to test her theory.  _An attack in Toronto last night. Suspect wore a black coat and seemed to have used smoke of sorts._ The rest of the article confirmed her suspicion even further. About twenty hours ago, Reaper had struck a target in Canada. Afterwards, he had come here, into the alley. He always visited the alley after a job, and every time the shadows around his bodies seemed larger and darker the earlier the evening, almost as if they were writhing around in agitation. The later the hour, the calmer the shadows, until they were gone for good, and there was nothing but the usual play of light and darkness thanks to the street lamps.

 _Should I… go to the police with this?_ She knew they wouldn’t be able to handle it, and she had no idea who else to tell. The only link she had ever had to Overwatch, the only reason she knew about Reaper in the first place, had died years ago, and the organization had followed months later. So she resigned herself to watch the watcher, as unsure about what she was doing as she was about his actions. She must’ve nodded off some time later in the night, her head resting against the wall much like Reaper’s had, but when she squinted the shadow within the shadow had vanished. He had moved on yet again.

 

***

 

They repeated the ritual, each of them in their own separate worlds while standing in the same dark alley, watching, busy with their thoughts. Cassie had begun digging up pictures of Reyes. With dedicated artists and writers there was much material to find, both real and fictional. She liked the fictional ones better, she had decided after a quick glance through the adult tags.

One cold day in early December she caught her mind drifting off while watching Reaper kneeling in the shadows further up the alley. Last night’s reading had given her a number of ideas, had spurned her brain into overdrive for the rest of the night, and now there he was, so close to her and yet infuriatingly far away at the same time. She couldn’t shake the images running through her head. Someone had managed to take a nice collections of pictures of him in swimming shorts, and the view of his muscular thighs had burnt itself into her head.

By the time she managed to calm herself down a little, he was gone again, but she had stopped caring about his disappearances at some point along the way, now that she knew when to find him.

 

***

 

“You can come to my house, if you want,” she said, not knowing what had ridden her to say anything of the sort. A small voice in the back of her head reminded her that she knew exactly why, and that it was actually closely related to riding in her mind. It was the middle of December. Snow had fallen at last, thick and slow, covering the rooftops while the heat of the streets still melted it quicker than it came down.

Reaper didn’t turn around. “Get lost,” he said, his throat rasping the words. The sound sent a shiver down Cassie’s spine.

She turned to leave nonetheless; this was not the time to challenge him. “My door will be open,” she said over her shoulder.

 

***

 

Every time he did a job on the continent he would come to the alley, and every time Cassie would be there to offer her open door. She was almost as baffled at her own insistence as at his apparent patience. She was still alive, after all, hadn’t yet found a miserable end in this forsaken alley with the turned-over trash bins.  _What would I even do if he were to take me up on the offer?_  A week went by, then another. Christmas was approaching as quickly as it always did in the end, but even on Christmas Eve Reaper had a job to do, and he showed up in the alley later that evening.

“You can come to my house, if you want,” she said. For a second she thought that Christmas would sway him, seeing all the people, families, couples, walking sometimes rushing past his narrow field of view from the alley.

“Get lost.”

“The door is open,” she said, as always, and turned to leave. Again, Cassie thought that there had been some hesitation in his answer, some loss of confidence in that sweet raspy voice that was haunting her fantasies.  _How does it sound if he moans?_ The thought accompanied her all the way home and into the night.

 

***

 

Even on the second Christmas day, Reaper made it into the news, still unidentified, and Cassie made her way to the alley once more. He was already standing at his usual spot. Her phone showed quarter past nine; the street lamp in front of the alley had died, leaving them in even deeper darkness than usual. Shadows seemed to coil around him, lashing out at the walls and trash bins without doing damage.

“You can come to my house, if you want to.”

“Why?”

She stood with her mouth half open for a second, words tumbling up her throat just for her brain to veto the sentences.  _I can’t tell him that I want to fuck his brains out._ The fact that he had finally said something outside his usual dismissal added even more confusion. “It’s Christmas,” she said, grasping for straws. “You don’t have to be alone today.”

“And what could you possibly do for me?” he asked with, his raspy voice mixing with a thick layer of mock.

 _Now or never._ She walked up to him. Reaper was squatting down, only now turning his head into her direction when she came closer. She was towering above him, looking down at him, and when he tried to get up to get some height on her she slammed her hands on his shoulders before he could gather any real strength in his legs. The black mist writhed around, agitated, but didn’t close in on her. By now Cassie stood so close that she had to look directly down into the eye holes of his mask. Feint dots of red looked back at her. She shuffled even closer, slowly, testing if either he or the shadows would protest. Then she had pressed him with his back against the wall, her knees keeping him pinned. Reaper was still looking up at her, the mask hiding any clues. Cassie’s mind stopped working for a second.  _So close._ Her hands reached out; her fingers found their way under his hood and ruffled a little through the hair beneath.  _If I had a strap-on now…_ “Get up,” she said, withdrawing just a step.

Slowly, almost as if fearing she’d push him down again, Reaper slid up the wall until, in the end, he was a bit taller than herself. Before he could speak up, Cassie rushed forward again, shoving her leg between his, pressing her knee up against his crotch. A raspy moan escaped him, then her hands were in his hair again, brushing over his ears, twisting his head to the side until she managed to lay enough of his throat bare. The second she kissed his exposed skin he tensed up, but by the time her tongue had reached the lower edge of his mask he had relaxed again, his body almost limp and mostly held in place by the pressure of her body grinding against his.

Reaper moaned again, longer this time. The sound of his voice drove her on, the heat spreading through her lower body with every push doing its part.  _The mask is in the way._ Cassie hesitated, her hand hovering close to his face until he thrust his hips back against her, against her knee that she had still lodged against his crotch. She pulled it back a little and shoved her hand down between his legs, finding the bulge and giving it two quick strokes.

He pushed his body harder against hers, pushed his hips against her hand and tried to match her rhythm. Every time he came close, every time he sped up in anticipation she withdrew her hand for a few seconds, goading his hips further out, forcing him to come to her while he groaned his sweet raspy moans for her. Cassie’s other hand settled on his neck, stroking slightly, mostly just holding on to him.

Again he seemed to close in on cumming, again she withdrew half a step and endured the needy curses he threw at her. His breath was ragged, panting, the mask only amplifying the noise of it, easily drowning out her own efforts of keeping up. “I think,” she said, “I think this answers your earlier question. You follow me home like a good boy, and then-” She moved closer again, her fingers tracing the outline of his cock through the fabric of his pants. Their faces were inches apart. “-then I’ll make you cum.” As a farewell, Cassie gave the mask a quick kiss, feeling silly and exhilarated at the same time, pairing the gesture with a tight squeeze of his bulge. His parting moan stayed in her head while she turned her back on him, walking off deeper into the alley, forcing herself not to look back. When she rounded the next corner she risked a glance. Reaper was following obediently.

 


	2. Chapter 2

At some point along the way, Reaper had vanished out of sight, but Cassie knew he was still there, somewhere behind her. Now, she was staring at her bedroom, moving some necessities from the bathroom to the small table at the head of her bed.  _What if he doesn’t show up? If he changed his mind?_ She began pacing up and down what space was available.  _Should I delete my browser history?_ The creaking of the wooden floor panels behind her made her turn on the spot. Reaper looked at her from the other side of the bed, still in his black coat and with the stylized mask covering his face.  _I didn’t actually leave the door open…_

He took a step forward. “So what-”

“Sit down,” Cassie said, all doubt forgotten, fear and panic swallowed down or put away for later. They stared at each other. A car drove by outside, its engine noise fading slowly. Still no one moved. Finally, Reaper settled on the edge of the bed. _He obeyed. Reaper actually-_ She stopped herself, took one last breath she hoped he wouldn’t notice and rushed him down, planting her hands on his chest and pushed him until he was lying on the bed. The shadows enveloped her for a second before they, too, settled, gathering in the narrow folds of the sheets. Cassie was straddling him, grinding her hips slightly over his, relishing the heat jumping from his body into hers.  _I’ve got Reaper on my bed. Under me._

She bent forward, not letting the feeling of his bulge between her legs out of focus even for a heartbeat, until her chest was resting on top of his and her arms were propped up to the sides of his shoulders.

The mask was staring at her, the mask with the two red glows from underneath. His whole body stirred a little under her when her hands gripped the mask. The shadows grew bigger, darker, but only for a second and then they calmed down again, leaving her in peace.

His face was covered in scars, running almost everywhere. His mouth was clear of them, his eyes, too, yet they bore a different sort of witness to whatever had befallen him. Black and red, they stared at her, unblinking, testing her response, almost glowing in their colors.

Cassie bent further down, both of her hands finding their way into his hair, until their faces were a hand span apart. Still he hadn’t blinked. “If you behave,” she said, “if you do as I say. Then tonight, I will fuck your brains out until you cry.” She supported her argument with a harsh thrust of her hips, catching his hard dick with the force and he groaned a raspy moan in response. Before his mouth closed again she kissed him, pushing his head back into the sheets, keeping him pinned with her body. She played with his tongue, goaded it out until she managed to suck on it, leaving him writhing on the bed.

She took deep, greedy breaths afterwards, glad to see his eyes closed, to see the reaction written across his face on top of feeling it between her legs. “You say  _heartbeat_  if you want me to stop, and that’ll be the only way to make me stop, you got that?”

He nodded, weakly, and the sight of the gesture spurned her on even more. Seconds of hasty undressing followed, fueled by lust, until both were down to their underwear. Her fingers traced some of the scars running along his chest, down towards his navel. She was humping into him all the while, almost losing herself in the sweet pressure against her crotch, memorizing the shape of his cock through the fabric of his briefs.

Now and then his skin would fade away under her touch, turn into shadows and mist only to reform a few moments later.  _Is this good or bad?_ She kissed the spots afterwards, ran her tongue along the fault lines of the scars, sucked softly on his skin. Shadows formed behind her in response to his moaning, solid shapes that crawled up her spine, sending a shiver down into her lower body. Cassie threw her head back when the black mist had reached her throat, curled around it, and some more tendrils slipped around to her breasts, tracing around her nipples yet never touching, never bringing the relief of a quick twist or pull.

Their hips were picking up the pace, and with the mist surrounding her body, touching her, caressing her, Cassie’s moans quickly mixed in with Reaper’s raspy groans. She threw off the shadows, eager to move on, and slid down his legs until his crotch was in front of her. Her hands ran up his thighs, her fingers probing every inch of the muscled, tight flesh and her tongue followed suit, kissing, licking its way up his legs. Reaper writhed around on the bed, moaning uncontrollably, throwing his head up and down into the pillows while Cassie held his legs firm.

She pressed her face against his cock, taking in the musky smell that threatened to cloud her mind, enjoying the shape of it. His cock was long, and hard and left its heat glowering on her cheek long after she had pulled away again, long after her fingers had worked his briefs out of the way and closed around the shaft.

Reaper stopped struggling. He lay still, waiting for the pump, waiting for her move. “Say that you want it,” she said. He groaned rather than replying, and her grip tightened, forcing a short spasm through his lower body. “Say it.”

“I want you to-” Reaper said, swallowing the words, infusing need into the raspy voice she had come to enjoy so much. “I want you to jerk me off.”

Cassie did as asked and gave him two quick pumps, relishing the sight of his muscles contracting in response. “And then?” she asked, again holding his dick in a firm grasp. “What do you want to happen afterwards?”

“Fuck me,” he said immediately.

Contrasting the haste in his voice, Cassie took her time leaning forward, looking into his eyes all the while, grinning from ear to ear. At last she was close enough for her breath to hit his cock, to make it twitch in anticipation. She gave it a quick kiss and worked her way up his shaft, licking, while her hands climbed up the sides of his body touching wherever they could.

She stopped in surprise for a second when the shadows swirling over the bedsheets drafted down behind her. They turned solid, and the first tendril slowly made its way up her thighs, a second and third followed at once, and then the mist had lost all its patience and easily slipped into her panties. She moaned against Reaper’s cock the first time the shadows brushed over her clit, started sucking his dick when the mist began playing with her pussy.

Her hips were shaking, eager, and heat spread up her body, along the spine and into her head. Dizziness took hold of her for a moment while she ran her tongue along the length of his cock, and her arms turned weak when the tendrils danced around her clit, not quite touching but pressuring it all the same.

Reaper was sticking up his chest, his eyes and mouth all closed but the occasional heavy huffing still escaped him when she found a sweet spot, or when she pulled one of her hands back to tease his balls. Her own groaning was muffled by the cock in her mouth, but the tendrils had expanded, stroking over her back, coiling around to enclose her breasts.  _He’s going to cum any second now. Do I let him?_ There was little time to answer the question, and very little of her head left clear enough to actually think about it.  _I just want him docile._ His cock was spreading the heat through her mouth, through her head, and her jwas were threatening to melt under the strain.

She was almost enveloped in the mist when Reaper let out a short jab of a scream, his hips bucking once, jarring her rhythm, and then his lower body exploded into mist, forcing her to choke out the shadows that were now in her mouth. “What the fuck?” she asked, coughing in between the words.

He was holding a hand in front of his face, his eyes closed shut in a pained expression, letting out deep, forceful breaths. “I can’t-” he said. His lower body was reforming. “I can’t control it. Sometimes. During sex. It’s just-”

_Is he trying to turn the tables on me?_ “Turn around,” she said, keeping her voice level. The tendrils around her crotch had first halted and then withdrawn, and the absence had left a lingering need for more.  _Don’t let it overcome you. Stay in control._ Reaper did as told and turned around, his arms trembling slightly when he put his weight on them.

Cassie’s hands ran up his legs, her fingers probing the muscles in his thighs and ass until she shuffled forward, in between his legs. “Spread wide.” Again he obeyed, spreading them a little. “Wider,” she said, her fingers spreading his cheeks apart in turn. Reaper moaned when her fingers applied the lube, spreading it around on him first and then on the strap-on she had grabbed from under the bed.

“Good boy,” she said while watching the tip going in, staring with fascination how it forced the hole apart. A thrill went down her spine when he moaned, low, rasping and needy. His whole body trembled and sank deeper into the bed, the strength leaving his muscles when pleasure overtook him.

A tremor went through her own body at the sight of it all, at the sound, at the pressure from the strap-on against her crotch. The tendrils came back, hesitating until she grabbed one of the black shadows and pressed the tip of it against her nipples. A thin layer of sweat had started to form on his back, and for a second she let the strap-on resting where it was, half inside him, and just enjoyed the view of his muscles rippling.

The first thrust made him yell rather than moan, the sound deafening her to everything else, spurning her on for another, more forceful push. Shadows were writhing around her, sometimes solid and sometimes not, teasing and playing with her body. Cassie was about to reach around, trying to grasp his cock when his entire body burst into shadows, the tendrils retreating from her yet again.

Reaper was yelling something. There were no words. A guttural scream bounded through her bedroom, followed by curses and a slowly reforming figure on her bed.

She was panting, trying to think, trying to clear her head and understand what was going on.  _Is it my fault? Or is he playing, or is it really something he can’t control… if this happens all the time then…_

He got up before she could finish the thought or say something. “I need-” he said, stopping himself in mid-sentence, already gathering up his clothes and putting them on. “I need to go.”

The sun was coming up. Cassie hadn’t realized the time. _Do I ask him whether we’ll repeat this?_ He was halfway out of her bedroom.  _Reaper was in my bedroom. And I want him back in here again._ “I’ll find you again in the alley.”

He looked back at her, adjusting the mask. “I imagine you will.”

The door fell shut. She never heard the front door open or close despite how squeaky it usually was, but then again, she hadn’t heard him enter either. She huffed once and deflated a little. It took a lot of energy to be in charge. Especially if your partner was Reaper.  _Time to finish the job myself, I guess._ She checked the front door quickly, made sure it was shut and locked, and stalked back to the bedroom.

“He’s a hard one to pin down,” someone said, “isn’t he?” Cassie wheeled around. Sombra strode out of the shadows of the kitchen, a wide grin on her face. “You did very well though, given the circumstances and… difficulties.”

_What’s she doing here?_ Cassie backed off into the hallway, taking some quick steps away from the intruder.

“Well, it’s a very interesting bit of knowledge I picked up here tonight, wouldn’t you agree? Wouldn’t want that to get out. Any suggestions?”

Cassie licked her lips once, her eyes darting around the hallway, searching for something to defend herself with.

“I have one, actually,” she said and stepped closer, forcing Cassie against the wall. Sombra was pressing her body against Cassie’s, forcing her own crotch against one of Cassie’s thighs and smiled even wider for it. She was holding up her right hand. A gag was dangling down between her fingers. “Silence me.”

_Oh,_ was the only thing Cassie managed to think before Sombra turned around, showing her backside and started for the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Cassie had made it to the bedroom, Sombra already lay sprawled out on the sheets, her knees slightly drawn up  and the gag still dangling off her fingers. The grin on her face was almost too much for Cassie to bear, the smirk so inviting that she had to stick to the doorframe for a second. _She wants this so much… so eager. How to control her? Slow down._

Cassie forced herself to  walk one cautious step at a time, not taking her eyes off Sombra, running her view down her chest towards her hips and thighs. “You listened in,” she said, settling next to her new guest, her finger on the zipper of Sombra’s jacket. Inch by inch she opened her up.

“Yes.”

The jacket went flying. The top beneath followed an awfully long moment later. “So you know the safe word.”

Sombra nodded, her hands already drawing down her pants. “Not going to pull the disappearing act on you like our friend Reaper either, promise.”

At first, Cassie didn’t answer. She was watching, making sure her head was moving alongside her eyes, making sure Sombra could see where she was looking while her view slid over the body beneath her. “Good,” she finally said and moved to sit on top of Sombra’s hips, straddling her, and leaned forward before the other could react. The kiss with Sombra was different than the one she had shared with Reaper earlier that night. Sombra was pushing up, out of the sheets, licking and kissing back, eager for more touches with both hands and tongue. She was harder to pin down, squirmed around and already pushed her hips up against Cassie’s who pressed back down response. For a few moments, the two were locked in a rhythmic grinding, heat surging down her legs and up her back and through her head.

When Cassie withdrew, Sombra tried to follow her, tried to keep their tongues locked. “Down,” Cassie said in between her panting. She felt a heat kindling in her stomach when Sombra obeyed at once. “Good girl,” she said, leaning forward again, reaching behind the pillow behind Sombra’s head. “Your reward…” The blindfold fit, and Sombra’s breathing got a little louder.

That sound changed again a second later when Cassie pushed the gag into Sombra’s mouth, forcing her lips apart. Afterwards Cassie couldn’t tell for how long she had just sat there, a faint warmth still between her legs, watching Sombra with her arms behind her head, blindfolded and gagged, waiting for her to make a move. “You look beautiful,” Cassie said, running a finger up Sombra’s stomach, across her navel and up between her breasts.

Sombra giggled in return, the gag twisting the sound and turning into a low, muffled moan when Cassie pinched one of the nipples in front of her. _Slow down. Make her work for it. Beg for it._ Her fingers stayed on Sombra’s breasts, drawing circles around them, while she leaned forward once more, her head just short of the gag. Without an announcement she plunged down, her tongue on Sombra’s throat, her teeth leaving marks on the skin.

Sombra was moaning into her gag, her hands tearing at the sheets for purchase, her back arching up. Cassie forced her down, but before Sombra could use the opportunity to rub their bodies against each other again Cassie withdrew and sat down next to Sombra, leaving her guest huffing and frustrated.

“Touch yourself for me,” Cassie said. She tried to suppress her wide grin when Sombra’s hands went to work immediately, one settling on her breasts, the other down between her legs. _Blindfold. Right._ She let herself smile and enjoy the sight, the sound, and, slowly, the smell spreading through her bedroom. She shifted a little on the bed until she could see better between Sombra’s legs, watching how her fingers were circling her clit, rubbing at times. _She’s so wet. So horny._ Cassie had to keep her own hands where they were, not sure what she would do otherwise. _Join in. Do myself._ She shook her head a little. _Watch. Just watch for now._

Sombra kept moaning, hadn’t stopped ever since the gag had been put in place. By now she had abandoned her breasts, had two fingers in her pussy, the other hand playing with her clit. Spasms were beginning to ripple through her body, her muscles contracting.

“I’m watching you,” Cassie said in a sing-song voice. The fingers began to move faster, and her moans grew louder and more insistent despite the gag. “Good. Very good. Keep going like this,” Cassie said, making herself pant in between the words to spurn Sombra further on. _She’s almost ready._ “Stop.”

Cassie savored the exasperated, frustrated groan that swelled up in Sombra’s chest and pushed out through the gag, couldn’t keep her eyes off Sombra’s fingers slowly withdrawing from her pussy, wet as they were. She leaned forward quickly, the smell of Sombra’s crotch almost hitting her like a brick wall and sucked on her fingers. “You taste good,” she said, her eyes transfixed on Sombra’s pussy. _And I’ll fuck you hard. Later. Patience._

Sombra was moaning, wiggling her ass, begging for more, but Cassie got up before the combination of smell and sight could overwhelm her. _Stay in control._ “You seem very keyed up,” she said, reaching for the tube of massage oil. “This’ll calm you down.”

She warmed the oil a few moments, rubbing the thick, slow gel in her hands before spreading it over Sombra’s thighs, down to her knees and ankles. A low, long moan made it past the gag and didn’t stop, even got louder when Cassie pushed Sombra’s legs further apart and her fingertips ran up the insides of her thighs. Cassie kept her thumbs close to Sombra’s pussy, circling a little, pressuring the sensitive skin before rushing up to her stomach.

Sombra had spread her legs wider on her own, still blindfolded, still gagged. She had started playing with her nipples while Cassie had massaged her legs. “Stop,” Cassie said, enjoying the flicker of irritation in Sombra’s hand movements, the short moment of defiance before she obeyed and dropped her hands to either side of her body.

Then Cassie moved further up, spreading more oil over the body beneath her, lodging her thigh against Sombra’s pussy who pushed back eagerly, rubbing slightly. The two quickly fell into a rhythm, and every second of grinding lured out a different tone of groaning, the sound malformed by the gag, music to Cassie’s ears. Her hands had circled around Sombra’s breasts for a while, had kept their distance from the inviting nipples. Now she swooped down on them, a short kiss while drowning the other in oil. Her fingertips followed, brushing over them, pulling slightly, just enough to force Sombra to arch her back up in a violent groan.

Cassie’s hands settled on Sombra’s throat, her fingers spread up on either side, feeling the quick, strong pulse. Sombra’s throat was rising and falling in frantic motions, greedy for air, trying to cope with her body’s demands. Cassie had started panting herself by now. The sight, the smell, of Sombra, the constant reminder that she was in control, all the feelings mixed together and spurned her on, made her hornier by the minute, and there was an ache between her legs that needed satisfying, especially after Reaper had left so abruptly.

Her thumbs were stroking the vulnerable flesh, smearing away the last of the oil on her hands, and Sombra twisted her head in response, exposing more of herself. _Do I…_ She wrestled with herself for a moment, considering. Her fingers crawled to the back of Sombra’s head and undid the gag. _That’s for later._

Sombra sucked in a breath, then another, her eyes still covered by the blindfold. Her lips had swollen slightly under the pressure of the gag, and her tongue seemed slow, tumbling over itself when she tried to talk. “Fuck me,” she said, her hands groping for Cassie’s body, finding her, moving up until she could pull Cassie down. “Fuck me,” she said again while humping her own hips upward.

The blindfold fell away. Sombra squinted for a second, the light blinding her, and her eyes didn’t seem to see clearly in any case. She had an almost dazed look on her face, the look Cassie so enjoyed when teasing someone for minutes or even hours if both had the stamina for it. Her first finger slid into Sombra’s mouth without resistance, forestalling her next request, and a second followed right after. Sombra sucked as greedily as she had gotten her breath back earlier, licking at her fingertips while closing her eyes.

“I will fuck you,” Cassie said, “don’t worry. Get up on your knees.”

Sombra shuddered at the command, whined a little in anticipation while getting up on her knees. Cassie, in the meantime, donned the strap-on, a different one from before, slightly thicker than the one she had used on Reaper. Sombra’s eyes widened. “Suck my cock,” Cassie said, steel and lust mixing in her voice.

Sombra bent forward with a smile on her face.

Cassie could only imagine how it would feel to actually have her cock sucked, but for the moment she was more than happy with enjoying the view below her, of Sombra’s head bobbing back and forth, the slurping sounds to go along with the motions, and Sombra’s well-toned back in front of her, the muscles of her shoulder blades shifting every now and then.

Every of Sombra’s little thrusts pushed the strap-on back, pushed it against the base of Cassie’s crotch and sent a small spike up into her stomach, heat gathering, until she found herself thrusting back along with Sombra’s rhythm. She moaned, buried both of her hands in Sombra’s hair and pushed Sombra’s head into her own thrusts, wanting nothing more than making that spike bigger and bigger.

“You like sucking my cock?” she asked without giving Sombra a chance to respond, moaning the words while focusing on the spark that was running up her spine, spreading the warmth through her head. _Slow down._ All of a sudden the rhythm stopped, and Cassie realized that she had had her eyes closed. Sombra was staring up at her, greed in her eyes, slowly licking her lips.

The next second the world was turned over, Cassie was lying on her back and then Sombra was on top of her, planting a kiss on her throat, bringing her knee up between Cassie’s legs. Sombra had both of her hands on Cassie’s wrists, the arms forced outstretched and useless. She felt weak, all of a sudden, Sombra’s kisses sapping the strength out of her with every flick of her tongue.

Cassie stopped fighting back for a second, let her arms go slack and her lower body push back against the knee pressing up against her crotch. She writhed around in Sombra’s grasp, drew in a short gasp and let herself get swept away. _If I let her make me cum now, she’ll never obey me the same way again._ Pleasure smothered the thought. Cassie grew acutely aware of how wet she had gotten, how Sombra’s knee was barely satisfying the need for _something_ to enter her. Her head spun, wanting, wrestling with the possible outcomes, and then she gave up, groaning when Sombra’s first finger slipped inside her, eagerly awaiting the second, only for Sombra to surprise her when the second hand moved down to settle on her clit, rubbing softly.

“I want to suck your cock,” Sombra drawled into her ear, taking the opportunity to nibble at her earlobe. “I want to obey. But you’re making this so… satisfying…”

_Now. Or never again._ Both of Sombra’s hands were busy between Cassie’s legs, leaving Sombra unbalanced with her chin propping up her head on the bed. _I can’t-_ Cassie moaned once, a long guttural scream when Sombra found the spot with her fingers. Her plan went out of her head, replaced by bliss and need, a new wave of lust already forming up to sweep her away when Sombra’s tongue found its way behind Cassie’s ear.

_Now. Now._ She would cum in a matter of seconds, and Sombra knew it, too. She could feel it in the smile seeping into her kisses, in the urgency of her fingers forcing their way inside her. Cassie flung her arms around Sombra and pushed her off her, to the side. The last thing she saw of her was a surprised look on her face, then Sombra was lying on her stomach, and before she could turn Cassie was pinning her down, straddling her.

“This is- this is how it’s going to- to work,” she said, snapping for air and slurring the words, both because of the frustration recoiling through her lower body and the daze slowly lifting from her brain. “I allow you to go down on me.” She had one hand on Sombra’s pussy, rubbing a little, almost losing herself in the feeling of how wet she had become. The other hand had found the lube buried under the sheets and went to work. “Then you go down on me. That’s it.” She brought the tip of the strap-on against Sombra’s entrance, rubbed up and down a little, teasing the sensitive flesh. “You obey,” she said, banishing the lust out of her voice, concentrating on being in command. “Do you understand?” Sombra whimpered into the sheets, her ass swaying slightly. “Do you understand?” Cassie repeated, her hand digging into the cheeks of Sombra’s ass, spreading them slightly.

“Yes,” Sombra said, her voice heavy with anticipation, almost too low to hear.

Cassie thrust, watched the tip vanish inside and then rested the strap-on in place. “Good girl,” she said, ignoring Sombra’s incoherent moans and pulled out again only to repeat the process, making her way in deeper every time. “Very good.”

She settled for a rhythm, a consistent speed of thrusting and sending shudders into Sombra’s body. The next few minutes went by in a haze. Cassie felt drunk with power, more so than she had with Reaper for some reason, and she was in no position to give it any deeper thought. The world consisted of thrusting, of listening to the sweet moans she was luring out of Sombra, to see the ass in front of her shake with pleasure whenever she found the right spot. The sounds of groaning, of pleasure, mixed with the cold swatting sound of her hips colliding with Sombra’s ass.

Sombra’s muscles tensed from her thighs up to her neck, contracted, braced themselves for what was about to happen. Sombra herself had lost her voice, had stopped even whimpering a good while ago, but now Cassie increased the pace, ignored the protests of her own muscles, ignored the exhaustion that had begun settling on her. Sombra screamed her orgasm through the room, her voice already hoarse, but Cassie kept thrusting throughout the convulsions rippling through Sombra’s body. She didn’t stop.

“That’s for disobeying me,” she said, still trying to increase the pace. She couldn’t tell if she was succeeding, but it barely mattered. Sombra was a mess below her, her body slack where her muscles weren’t rippling under her skin. She came a second time, and still Cassie didn’t stop, and by now her body had foregone any attempts to make its fatigue known. Instead her own orgasm was building, slowly, the teasing of the last few hours together with the constant, slightly shifting pressure of the strap-on against her crotch were finally driving her over the edge. Her vision was reduced to Sombra’s body, to the strap-on vanishing in her pussy, to the tingling between her own legs and the heat spreading up through her stomach. The next time Sombra’s body was rocked by an orgasm, the two of them came together.

Exhaustion finally managed to get a hold of her, finally forced her down into the sheets, and Cassie fell asleep before she could even undo the strap-on.

The strap-on was gone when she woke up again, and she felt weirdly clean and refreshed. Light fell into the room, past the curtains, and a panic seized her for a second until she remembered that there was no work today. It was still Christmas, only a day after she had finally managed to pick up Reaper, the same day even, maybe, if he had left her house after midnight. And then there was Sombra, lying in her bed next to her under the sheets.

“Good afternoon,” Sombra said, planting a quick kiss on Cassie’s neck. “I cleaned up a little after ourselves.”

Cassie mumbled something, but she was still too tired to make sense of it all, to fully grasp how her life would change from now on. She was already drifting back to sleep, barely noticing how Sombra was tracing her earlobe with her fingertip, how Sombra’s tongue slid down between her shoulder blades. A soft moan escaped Cassie, her lust responding slower than her body was carrying her off to sleep.

“By the way,” Sombra said with a smile in her voice, her face now hovering above Cassie’s ass. “I have a solution for Reaper’s mist problem.”

All of a sudden, Cassie was awake again, her need for sleep forgotten.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks passed before Sombra tipped her off that work had brought Reaper back to the continent, that he would spend the evening in the alley again. Snow crunched under her boots while she made her way through the darkness. Sombra had seen to the street lamps dying at a convenient time, leaving Reaper’s lurking spot in even deeper shadows than usual. If not for knowing he’d be there, Cassie would’ve walked straight past him and out into the street.

She came to a halt next to him. “You liked the last time?”

People passed a couple of meters in front of them, but no one would be able to see them. Sombra had done a good job extinguishing the lights. Reaper was kneeling, his right shoulder leaning against the brick wall. He waited a long time before answering, before rasping a curt “yes.”

Cassie smiled and wheeled on him, forced him back against the wall much like she had done the first time. There was less apprehension in her now, less nervousness, and her body moved with purpose. She pinned him with her knees, making sure his mask was in front of her crotch. A symbolic gesture she enjoyed way too much. He was staring up at her, the faint red glow from his eyes the only light source nearby. “This time,” she said, “I won’t let you vanish on me.”

A rumble went through his body. “I can’t help it,” he said while Cassie took his hands into hers and planted them on her thighs.

“Get up,” she said, enjoying the sight of him shifting at his command. He scraped along the brick wall, still hemmed in by her body, and his hands moved up with the rest of his body. They settled on the small of her back, finding their way under her top. The metal tips of his claws dug slightly into her skin, just above her ass, and the tingling sensation almost cost Cassie her concentration. At the same time, the first of his shadow tentacles made its way into her pants, pressing itself flat when entering her jeans and settling on her crotch. It found her clit, rubbed against it through the fabric of her panties. Her legs almost buckled under the first pulse coursing through her body. _More aggressive than the last time._ “I may have a solution for that problem.” The red glow under the mask intensified for a second as if taking her in for the first time that evening. Slowly, almost with reverence, Cassie produced a matte silver collar from one of the pockets of her coat. A small power source was attached to the side of it.

Reaper stood still while she clipped the collar around his neck, almost frozen in place, his breath low and imperceptible. “This will help?” he asked, his voice thick with eagerness.

She triggered the collar manually. An electrical current shot through Reaper, made him throw his head back against the wall and muffle a groan into his mask. The current wasn’t strong enough to hurt him, but he would feel it, Sombra had assured her, and it would keep him from dematerializing. The shadow tentacle had changed, too, had grown harder, more real, somehow, while pushing against her crotch.

“Yes,” he said, his head still tilted upward, looking at the dark night sky. “Yes this will help.”

Cassie smiled and pushed herself harder against his body, felt the muscles on his stomach, his defined chest, all of it rubbing against her chest through the surprisingly thin fabric of his shirt. She brought her leg up between his, felt his hard cock through his pants. He was taller than her, she realized once again, stronger than herself, capable in the way of fighting much like Sombra was. _So powerful, the both of them._ Her hand slid down under his pants, finding his cock, wrapping her fingers around the hot shaft. A single pump had Reaper moaning and his legs buckling, dropping more of his weight on her. _So powerful, yet so helpless._

Sombra had provided the idea, had provided the manpower to build the device, but Cassie had added one crucial element of her own. She had demanded a small hook at the front. Now, she tied a thin cord around the hook. “You’ll follow me home,” she said, moved away, let him drop a little before he caught his own weight and then tugged at the leash.

Reaper took a step forward, following the pressure around his neck. For a second, Cassie wasn’t sure whether she’d be able to restrain herself. She gave the leash another tug, and again Reaper took a step towards her. Her feelings jumbled together, lust flaring up in response to seeing him in her literal hands like this. “Yes,” she said, keeping a tremor out of her voice but not doing anything to discourage her heat from seeping into the words. “Yes you’ll follow me now.”

***

Sombra was waiting somewhere at home, but Cassie didn’t spot her when leading Reaper in. They had taken the most forlorn back alleys she could think of, avoiding people almost entirely, and had separated whenever a populated street had become inevitable. Every time, though, Reaper had found his way back to her, and every time he had obediently let her take the leash again, following her step for step.

“You know the way,” she said, still leading him, guiding him to the bedroom. Two times she had felt the weak electrical current go off on its own during their walk whenever the mist had threatened to consume him once more.

Cassie felt at ease with herself. _I have a plan today. That counts for a lot._ She motioned for him to stand in front of the bed, facing the sheets, and then went through the procedure of taking off the mask. She traced some of the bigger scars on his face with her fingers, stared at the soft red glow of his eyes before she took off his coat and shirt, her hands running over his naked skin after she had undressed his torso. She felt the warmth of his body, felt his muscles coil under her touch. She rested her thumbs on his nipples, pressed down, rubbed them a little while watching his mouth, waiting for his breath to become heavier. He was standing stiff, relaxing only slowly, and staring past her.

“Not good,” she said, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. _Not gonna just be me doing the work this time around._ “Look at me.” She forced his view down until she could see his eyes fixating on her chest. Cassie smiled at him. “Time to unwrap.”

His hands went to work, finding their way under her top, pulling it up and over her head. The bra followed a few moments later, and then he was cupping her breasts, swaying them slightly. It was light in terms of intensity, but he was obeying, touching her on her commands and the rough skin on his hands was enough for her, at least for now. “Good boy,” she said while undoing the zipper on his pants. His grip on her breasts was growing firmer, his fondling bolder until she pulled away to get rid of his briefs. “Kneel.”

Reaper kneeled in front of her, obeyed without question or hesitation. His cock was half erect already, beginning to grow, and she quickly slipped the cock ring over this growing erection. “It’s the same as the collar,” she said, stroking his cock with one hand while burying her other in his hair. “It’ll keep you with me.” As if to demonstrate, the ring sent a current through Reaper’s lower body, through his cock and balls and then the rest. Cassie felt the weak current jump over into her hand while she was grasping his dick, felt him grow even stiffer in response. Reaper’s mouth hung half open; his eyes were closed.

“Now then,” Cassie said and withdrew from him to settle at the edge of the bed. She lost her socks and ignored the awkward feeling of being in her bra and jeans while Reaper was stark naked in front of her. The thought was drowned in the pleasure of seeing him kneeling for her, helpless apart from waiting for her to make the next move. Her eyes took in his chest for a second, how it rose and fell with every of his breaths, his stomach bounding with muscle, his thighs, thick and somehow lean at the same time. “Look at me,” she said, focusing his attention on her. She spread her legs in front of him, slowly pulled her hands from her knees up along her inner thighs, inviting him in without giving the permission to move.

She settled the sole of her foot on Reaper’s cock, felt it twitch under her for a second until she managed to exert the right amount of pressure. Reaper moaned once, pushed his hips out further and rubbed the tip of his dick against her foot before she increased the force once more, turning his moan into a gasp. He doubled over, his hips almost vanishing into mist before both collar and ring sent their currents through his body. A light tingling went up her leg, jumping from his body over into hers through her foot.

His shadows were spreading into her direction, one of the tentacles slowly wrangling around her ankle, others moving further up her leg. They were urging her on, trying to control her movement but she was stronger and kept her own pace. She pressed the flat of her sole on top of his shaft, reveled in the heat, using her toes to play with the cock ring for a little. Reaper had started moaning again, his eyes pointing up at the ceiling while his hands were hovering close to Cassie’s foot.

“Look at me,” she said again, and he brought his head down, staring at her breasts first, then moving down towards her crotch where Cassie had started playing with herself. “Hands behind your back. Sombra, make sure of it.”

If Reaper was surprised to see his teammate in the room, he didn’t show it. While Sombra put Reaper’s wrists into handcuffs behind his back, Reaper himself was staring at Cassie’s pussy as in trance, grunting in tune with her foot rubbing over his cock.

“I’m jealous,” Sombra said in a sing-song voice, though every word was thick with longing.

“Kneel,” Cassie said immediately. _Her abilities make it hard to control her but… when she’s there, then she needs to be brought to heel. I can’t risk her getting any ideas._

Sombra did as commanded and settled down next to Reaper, her eyes not leaving the foot play next to her.

For a few moments, Cassie just kept going, rubbing faster, feeling her sole turn slick with precum. In the meantime she had two fingers in her inside her pussy, rubbing, searching the spot but it felt hollow compared with what Sombra had done with her the last time. _How long since I put on his ring? Five minutes? Twenty minutes is a healthy time for a cock ring, and I want to make this count._ Reaper’s moaning was coming in low, quiet intervals. She stopped her foot in the middle of a stroke, lingered for a second and then withdrew it.

Reaper was panting, his eyes darting between the foot, his cock and Cassie’s pussy. _Good. I want him needy._ “Sombra,” she said, “lick this clean.”

Not needing another invitation, Sombra shuffled forward, swatted aside one of the shadowy tentacles that was in her way and grabbed Cassie’s ankle. The tickle of her tongue running over her sole was awkward at first, certainly not as pleasant as imagining Sombra’s tongue on her clit, but it was a start, and it was about delivering a show. _Certainly one way to reinforce dominance._

Sombra was immaculate in her work, cleaning both the soles and her toes before settling back with a satisfied grin on her face.

“Good girl,” Cassie said, lifting Sombra’s chin with her foot. “You can get up on the bed now. You, on the other hand,” she said, addressing Reaper. She took the leash into one hand, watching Sombra’s body in the corner of her eyes, following the curves, before she settled behind Cassie and was out of sight. Cassie gave the leash a short pull. “Come here,” she said, spreading her legs a little. Reaper’s view was still fixed on her pussy, his eyes a bit dazed over ever since she had given him the foot job. _How much longer? Ten minutes? Five?_ She gave the leash another tug and guided Reaper closer, right up until she could feel his hot breath tingling on her crotch. _This time, they’re gonna make me cum properly._ “Lick,” she said.

Reaper bent forward, almost hesitating at first, until Cassie wrapped her legs around his neck and locked his face in place, feeling his lips, his nose against her pussy. A second later he started licking, carefully, but quickly grew bolder and more aggressive when Cassie started moaning and increasing the pressure on his neck. “Yes,” she said, “that’s good. Very good.”

At the same time, Sombra had started wrapping her arms around her, cupping her breasts and kissing her back. Her fingers were quick, deft, circling her nipples before twisting them. Cassie cried out, Reaper’s hot breath, his tongue on her clit, Sombra’s tongue on her shoulder and finally her fingers on her breasts were too much to bear. As if in the distance, she felt Sombra’s breasts rubbing against her back, felt Reaper’s shadowy tentacles climb up her bare legs, enveloping them.

She was overwhelmed by her body’s response, by the sheer heat spilling into her from every direction, from every part of her body. Her legs had gone numb in an instant, locked in place, when Reaper had pushed the first finger inside her, his tongue still licking dutifully. She threw her head back, exposing her throat only for Sombra to reach around and sink her teeth softly into her flesh. “Fuuuckk,” she screamed, and then a solid shadow tentacle plunged into her mouth, turning her moans into a steady flow of groaning.

Next thing she knew, Cassie was lying on her back, felt the shadows push her legs further apart while the tip of Reaper’s cock was pushing against her entrance. Sombra was giggling. “Now you lick this clean,” she said.

The last thing Cassie saw was Sombra straddling her face, placing her thighs to either side of Cassie’s head while lowering her pussy on top of Cassie’s lips. The first, involuntary taste of Sombra’s juices, the sweetness running over her tongue, and the smell of Sombra’s crotch nearly made Cassie faint.

She screamed out when Reaper pushed inside her, tried to yell to give the pleasure surging through her lower body some outlet, but her voice was muffled by Sombra’s pussy. Every of his thrusts made her arch her back up, almost forced her to raise her hips. She wanted to push back, to fall into his rhythm, but Sombra was keeping her pinned with her weight.

_Have to. Stop this._ The thoughts came slow, sluggish. Reaper’s cock was inside, her, hard, hot, melting her hips with every second. Her spine was on fire, the heat traveling up through her body, drawing the strength out of her muscles. She moaned again, opened her mouth just a little. The taste of Sombra’s juices, the smell of her pussy so eager and wet made Cassie’s head spin, spurned the fires inside her further on.

_If I let them do this with me now-_ Sombra started riding her, riding her face, rubbing her pussy over her mouth. Cassie couldn’t help herself. She stuck out her tongue, started licking the lips of Cassie’s entrance, tasted more of her juices when they ran down into her mouth. Satisfaction settled on her mind when Sombra’s lower body began shivering with pleasure, and when every flick of her tongue forced a reaction from the body on top of her.

Reaper, in the meantime, had found himself a rhythm. He was pounding into Cassie, keeping a steady, hard pace. His shadow tentacles had moved up her body, were coiling around her stomach, others settling on her breasts, teasing her nipples. She let out another muffled scream. One of the tentacles had doubled back down, had started to softly rub the flesh around her clit.

_Can’t- think- straight._ Her vision blurred, causing a short nausea, and she closed her eyes in response. Sombra’s smell was getting stronger the more she was licking, and Reaper’s rhythm was starting to get to her. He was keeping to his pacing, and the regularity of his dick’s heat inside her forced itself into her brain, a pounding she felt in both her pussy and her head.

She almost missed the first signs, the build-up slowly coursing through her body, forcing her muscles to tense up, forcing her moans to grow louder despite Sombra’s pussy blocking the way. Reaper noticed, too, she realized when his thrusts came faster, even harder, spurning her on until her mind was consumed by the fire raging through her lower body, the heat being pushed up further towards her head every time his hard cock was inside her with its full length.

“Fuuuuuuuck,” Cassie screamed, and Sombra came the same moment, her body convulsing on top of her until she fell away to the side. Immediately Cassie missed the scent of Sombra’s pussy, but Reaper was still going, disregarded her orgasm and just kept pounding her. Another electrical current shot through her, transmitted over Reaper’s cock, and with Sombra gone Cassie could look down her body for the first time.

Reaper had his eyes on her, half-closed, his mouth open. The shadows around him were agitated, squirming, writhing on the spot until another electrical shock forced them solid for a moment. Cassie’s second orgasm hit her, her mind prepared, her body ready to accommodate the pleasure. A silent scream rolled out of her throat, her fingers digging deep into the sheets, ripping them, she thought, and then the waves were ebbing away, the fire dying down slowly.

“Stop,” she said, breathing the words, but Reaper heard. He thrust another two times before pulling out, leaving her cold all of a sudden, longing for his dick again. Her thoughts tumbled into place, realization of what had just happened. A sense of dread settled on her. _Will they still obey me after this?_ She had enjoyed the episode, to be sure, but she had enjoyed seeing them on their knees as well. “The two of you,” she said, “need to be punished- for this.”

“I want to cum,” Reaper said, whining and rasping the words at the same time. “Please. Let me cum.” His hands went down to the cock ring but Cassie swatted them aside. “Punishment first.” She bent forward before he could react and licked the length of his shaft with her tongue, tasting her own juices mixed with his precum. The scent of his cock, the sweat, the way sex was clinging to the air of her bedroom forced yet another dizziness on her.

She still remembered how it had felt the last time she had had his dick in her mouth, how the heat had spread through her head, had turned her thoughts from coherent to gibberish. _Not going to happen again._ Even while the thoughts rang through her head, she felt her jaw grow numb, felt an ache shoot through her pussy. _Need it. Down there._ Cassie kept sucking on his cock, enjoyed his raspy moans and how he buried his hands in her hair. He wasn’t pushing her head, wasn’t trying to take control of the pacing. After the admonishment just now, he apparently knew better than that.

His cock grew a little harder, his hips started to thrust just a little. Cassie pulled away, ignored the whine in his voice. “Please,” he said.

“I promised you I’ll make you cum,” she said, smiling. Her fingers were on his chest, teasing circles on his flesh. “And you will. But first, you’ll help me punish our overzealous friend.”

Sombra reacted to that, turned around until she could look at the other two, but her eyes were still dazed over from her last orgasm. She had cum hard, Cassie realized.

Reaper’s shadows crawled forward, slithered across the bed until they started to envelop Sombra’s feet, climbing up her legs, spreading her wide in the process. She started moaning when the mist reached her pussy, rolled further up over her breasts until it stopped just below her chin. Sombra was panting, her chest rising visibly under the black, writhing mass of shadows.

Cassie smiled, flexing Reaper’s cock ring and taking it off. She wrapped her fingers around the shaft. He grunted, a short shiver going through his body. Her first stroke was soft, slow, and the second wasn’t much faster. Cassie leaned in close, her breath moving his black hair. “Give it to her.”

The shadows began coiling around as if given a life of their own all of a sudden, began twisting, writhing even more. Sombra screamed out a moan, threw herself over the sheets of the bed, but the black mass stayed firmly on her body. The shadow’s movement began concentrating, focusing on her breasts and pussy, with a few forlorn ripples spreading up and down her thighs.

“Good boy,” Cassie said, stroking a little faster, nibbling on Reaper’s earlobe. His reply was incoherent, gibberish, but the meaning was clear. _He still obeys. Maybe the cock ring was just too much for him._ She felt his body tense up again, shifted away from his ear and started licking his chest. When it seemed inevitable that he was going to cum she pressed down at the base of his shaft, hard, and withdrew from his chest. For a second Reaper was stuck, his mouth open, his head angled up and both of his arms hanging slack at the sides of his body. Then his red eyes fell down on her.

“Let me-” he said, “let me cum. Please.”

“Yes,” Cassie said. “It’s about time, isn’t it?” Sombra had resigned to her fate, had gone still apart from the motions of the shadows rocking her body. She had cum again in the short time since the mist had settled on her. _More than once._ “Release her.”

The shadows withdrew, formed back into tentacles and, on their way, briefly leapt up at Cassie, playing with her, stroking her neck, throat and sliding up between her legs. They left quickly again, retreating into the black pool around Reaper. She missed their touch again already. “Sombra,” she said, “get the strap-on that’s lying on the black box from the cupboard. Bring the box as well.” Slowly, with her arms trembling for a second while she heaved herself up, Sombra made her way across the bed. “Strap it on,” Cassie said. “Prepare me.”

Sombra didn’t talk back. Solitary tentacles had moved away from their mass, had snuck up her legs again. One of them was already inside her pussy, thrusting. Drool was running down the corner of Sombra’s mouth while she reached around Cassie, and a moan escaped her while lubing up the strap-on.

“Now,” Cassie said, ruffling through Sombra’s hair with one hand while drawing the lid of the box away with the other. A long, sleek black vibrator lay cushioned inside. “Have fun with this.” She had never gotten the opportunity to use it herself, and a pang of jealousy shot through her. One of Reaper’s tentacles coiling around her one of her nipples quickly replaced the feeling and gently led her to turn around.

Reaper was shivering, his hands slack at his sides, his hips pushed out just a little. His dick, without the cock ring, was hard, slick with precum. Behind her, Sombra gasped once, and then the soft vibrations of the dildo mixed into the background noise of the room alongside a steady stream of moaning.

“On your belly,” Cassie said, enjoying the short thrill that went down her spine when Reaper obeyed at once, eagerly. “Spread your legs… a bit more… bit more…” She settled in between his thighs, her eyes sliding down from his muscled shoulder blades, down over his ass until her fingers crawled up his thighs, pushing them apart just a little more.

Reaper moaned, twisted a little on the bed when he pushed his cock into the bedsheets. “Please,” he muttered, drawling out the word. “Please. Please.”

“Shh,” Cassie said, pushing her hands further up, applying some lube. Next to them, Sombra screamed once, her body convulsing before she fell in on herself on the bed. The vibrator kept humming.

Cassie rubbed the tip of the strap-on up between his cheeks, smiling when he pushed his ass harder against her. “You’ve waited for this,” she said, leaning forward, enjoying the sight of him, the fine layer of sweat covering his skin and accentuating every muscle. “Now.” She pushed down, guiding the strap-on with one hand. “Scream for me.”

Once more, Reaper obeyed. A frantic moment of thrusting followed, both of them missing the other person’s beats, but in the end it didn’t matter. The weak electrical currents were shaking Reaper even before his orgasm came over him, before he unloaded into Cassie’s sheets.

Cassie stopped, left the strap-on inside him while running her fingers up and down his legs to either side of her. “Enough yet?” She shifted a little, lured a short gasp out of him. She reached around his waist. His cock had gotten even slicker than before where he had humped into his own cum. She waited a little, waited until both his mind and dick would have recovered.

His shadows crept up on her in the meantime. Three of them slipped between her legs, rubbing her, teasing her clit. Another wandered up, up between her breasts until it slung around her throat, scraping over the exposed flesh. She smiled when another one made its way up to her lips, teasing her to open up. “No,” she said, and the tentacles withdrew again. Below her, Reaper had gotten hard again. “No, we got other things to do.”

She started moving again. Slowly at first, faster after a short while. Reaper matched her pace, grunting. “More,” he said. “Please, more.”

“Oh I’ll give you more,” she said, closing her eyes, talking more to herself than to him. She went faster, focusing on the tingling the strap-on sparked up, enjoying the heat building up where the shadows still played with her pussy.

Another current shot through him, then another. Reaper’s collar was keeping him anchored. _Not going to let that go to waste._ He came again after a while, the ripples shooting through his muscles. His body went slack, and his breath came hard and hectic while Cassie settled for another couple of minutes of waiting.

The shadows came back to keep her company, and this time she let it past her lips, sucked on one of the tentacles for a little while another thrust inside her pussy. She started thrusting her hips unconsciously, moving the strap-on, and Reaper moaned in response even with his cock still recovering.

He was hard before she came, and they repeated the process. Her thrusts grew stronger, harder over time. Sombra was writhing on the bed next to them, the vibrator whirring away inside her. She was drooling, one finger in her mouth, the other on her clit.

No one of them had talked in a good while. Breath was precious. Her muscles were screaming at her. Reaper was screaming, too, moaning his lungs out. His voice, raspy at the best of times, had turned hoarse, a thread of a whisper. “More,” he kept saying.

After a while, Cassie had lost count of how often she had forced him to cum. At some point her fingernails had raked a little too deep into his thighs, had left red streaks that wouldn’t go away after a night of sleep. His moaning had changed, she realized with a start. His grunting that had sounded through the room with every of her thrusts had  died down. Instead, a soft whimpering was coming from him.

She pulled out and slid up his back, rubbing herself over his back. He turned a little to look at her over his shoulder. Reaper was crying. “Please,” he said, whimpering. “More. More. More.”

She had smiled a lot more ever since she had found Reaper. Even more after Sombra had come into the mix. Right now, though, her grin was the widest she had ever felt it stretch her face. “With pleasure,” she said, kissing his neck once before settling back between his legs, shoving the strap-on back up Reaper’s ass.

 


End file.
